


work of fate

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, X-Factor, not my idea, pre x-factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's not supposed to be falling for someone he doesn't know. </p><p>(a.k.a harry finds out about louis before anyone else and has a bit of a crush on him but he has a boyfriend)</p><p>for twerkitlarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ahhh twerkitlarry my dear friend you are amazing

harry's been looking for a distraction from his homework for the past fifteen minutes, when finally his phone rings.  
it's will, his boyfriend. he smiles widely and picks the phone up.  
"hello?" he says into the receiver.  
"hi, harry," will's voice rings across the line, still sounding strangely pretty to harry. "i found this pretty good singer on youtube."  
"oh, really?" harry's a bit more interested in their conversation now-he loves music, like a whole lot. he's in a band and everything.  
"yeah, this kid posting self-made covers online. look him up, louis tomlinson."  
louis tomlinson. what a nice name, harry thinks, before he realises he's still on the phone with his boyfriend. "um, alright then," he says slowly. "see you tomorrow, will."  
"alright, haz."  
the line goes dead as harry grabs his laptop, going to youtube and typing in louis tomlinson in the search bar. he goes through a couple videos before coming across a channel-louistomlinson07.  
he clicks on look after you by the fray because he really really likes that song.  
as his crappy laptop loads the video, harry briefly wonders if this cover's going to be good. will usually tells harry to listen to a lot of pretty bad covers. he hopes will's got a good one this time.  
finally, the video loads and harry turns the volume up.  
louis tomlinson starts singing.  
harry's-  
harry's shocked. he's never really imagined there would be someone this good out there, someone with such a perfect voice. he sits on his bed with his mouth half-open until the song finishes, and that's when he subscribes to his account and goes through his other covers.  
he's really desperate to know what louis tomlinson looks like right about then. he's hoping for ugly so he doesn't fall head over heels in love with this boy without even knowing him, but that theory is proved wrong when he finds a video of a couple of schoolkids doing 'grease'.  
there are a few boys littered across the stage, and harry can't tell which one is louis, until the lead starts singing.  
it's definitely louis. harry can tell, from the sweet, lilting voice.  
he takes a closer look at the boy, maybe he's one or two years older than harry, and he's fucking gorgeous.  
he's got an angular face with a caramel fringe dipping into his sparkling blue eyes, and harry might faint.  
he reminds him self, no, he does not know louis tomlinson, he cannot have a crush on him, before clicking on the comment option below the video.  
hey there mate, you're really good at singing. think of going professional? he types, and hits comment before he can overthink it.  
he shuts down his laptop with a small sigh.  
*  
"hey babe," will greets harry as he walks up to his locker. "sorry i couldn't really talk, my mum was calling me."  
"it's alright," harry shoves his things in his locker as he speaks. "that louis guy you told me to listen to was really good, by the way."  
"yeah?" will smiles. "i thought he was alright."  
harry nearly tells will 'alright' is not such a word to describe such an angel of a boy, but he ignores the statement. "hey, do you want to go out today?"  
"alright, sure," will grins at him, just as the bell rings. "gotta run, see you later," he presses a kiss to harry's cheek that has him blushing before running off.  
*  
when harry gets home, he opens his laptop to find it still open at louis tomlinson's page. he quickly goes to the page he commented on, maybe louis had replied-  
he didn't.  
harry ignores the feeling of disappointment that runs through him and goes back to the cover of look after you because he really likes that one. he goes to the description and-  
please leave your honest opinion i'm only 16 years old. :)  
harry thinks louis tomlinson is really adorable, to be honest, when he remembers he's supposed to be meeting will.  
he closes the laptop again, and he doesn't think his mind will ever leave louis tomlinson.  
*  
when harry gets to the coffee shop he's supposed to meet will at, he looks strangely upset.  
"will?" he questions as he sits down. "are you alright?"  
will looks at harry with wide eyes. "harry," he says slowly. "i-i think we should break up."  
harry practically feels his entire world crashing down on him, and he stares at will in shock and confusion.  
"you think we should," he swallows. "break up?"  
"i'm sorry, harry, i hope we can still be friends," will sighs. "but i kind of met someone else."  
to his surprise, harry isn't as worked up over this as he thought he would be.  
"are we still best friends?" he smiles sadly, and will looks shocked.  
"always," he says quietly, leaning over the table. "i'm sorry, harry," he presses one last kiss to the brunette's lips. "really."  
when harry leaves the coffee shop, a soft voice is repeating be my baby, and i'll look after you in his head.  
*  
two years later, harry's standing in the midst of an alarmingly large crowd of people, auditioning for the x-factor.  
he's despairingly nervous, and he takes out his phone.  
he goes to youtube, looking up louis tomlinson again and clicks on his grease video because he'd really like to look at his face again.  
he sees his comment below-the comment he hasn't gotten a response to in two years, and-  
it has a response.  
harry reads it with wide eyes-  
yepp, auditioning for x-factor uk tomorrow, hope it goes well.  
harry looks at the date below the comment.  
yesterday.  
louis tomlinson is here somewhere. louis tomlinson is at the same place as harry styles. louis tomlinson is auditioning for the x-factor.  
harry nearly passes out right then and there, and his mum looks at him worriedly.  
"hazza, baby? you okay?"  
"fine, mum," he rubs at his face. "i'm-i'm just going to the bathroom."  
he finds the bathroom quickly and relieves himself, thoughts swimming around his head as he washes his hands, head bowed as he walks out and-  
he bumps into someone.  
"oops," he mumbles, looking up to apologise, and coming face-to-face with-  
-louis tomlinson.  
"hi," he says warmly. "sorry about bumping into you, mate."  
"yeah," harry squeaks, because holy shit louis tomlinson is in front of him. "good luck with your audition."  
louis smiles at him, pretty blue eyes crinkling. "you too, i'm sure you'll kill it," he briefly places a hand on harry's shoulder, and harry's heart just about stops.  
"maybe we'll see each other around," harry probably sounds too hopeful, but louis still smiles. he's been smiling the whole time, to be honest.  
"yeah," he thinks for a moment. "i'm louis, by the way," he sticks out his hand.  
harry wants to say he knows that, but he shakes louis' warm hand. "harry," he says.  
"well, got to get back to mum," louis says cheerfully. "bye, harry."  
"bye, louis," harry says breathlessly.  
it might be the best part of his day.  
*  
harry desperately looks for louis for the rest of the day, but he's nowhere to be seen and maybe he's left or something, or his audition still hasn't happened yet.  
either way, harry's still going to boot camp and maybe he'll see louis there, because louis will definitely be there with that voice of his.  
he remains hopeful.  
*  
harry makes it to right before the judge's houses, when he's eliminated.  
he cries. he'd actually thought he might have a shot at this.  
and he hadn't seen louis at all, either.  
he bundles himself into his mum's arms, and suddenly there's a camera in front of him, filming him crying and-  
he's called back.  
he's guessing it's another stupid interview to be shown on tv. he has no intention of doing this but he goes back anyway, where he stands with a bunch of other people.  
someone calls out names, calls out names to go back out on stage to see simon, and harry dares to start hoping again.  
harry closes his eyes, prays, hopes, dreams.  
"harry styles," his name is called, and he doesn't open his eyes just yet.  
"louis tomlinson."  
harry's eyes fly open.


End file.
